This Animal I Have Become
by sonicdude10
Summary: Tails is suffering a big problem.  What happens?  What does he do?  What about Sonic?  My first song fic.  Based off of "Animal I Have Become" by 3 Days Grace.  Rated M for language and death/ suicide.


This Animal I have Become

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song **Animal I Have Become**. 3 Days Grace owns it. I also don't own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does. I do own this story. Fell free to take if you like but give me credit if re-posted elsewhere. If you don't, I will think of something to do to you later. Scared? You should be. Be scared of the "animal I have become". Now sit back, shut the hell up, and enjoy a look at what's going on in the mind of Tails as he deals with his "human" way of thinking and his animalistic desire to kill as they start to fight each other for control. Obviously the animalistic need for killing desire is currently winning the war. Told from Tails' POV.

I have been through too much hell. I can't run away from it. It constantly hangs over me. 22 years of it.

_I can't escape this hell  
><em>

I've done so many things to try and forget about it. I've lost count of the things I've tried to make it disappear.

_So many times I've tried  
><em>

No matter what I do, it is still there. Trapped inside of me. I feel like I'm in a cage. Fuck, I can't escape this cage.

_But I'm still caged inside  
><em>

I need help. Someone to help me get through this. This is turning into a fucking nightmare. I need help.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
><em>

I'm losing control of myself. It's slowly taking over. This hell is starting to control my life. I can't stop it.

_I can't control myself  
><em>

My friends can see that something is going on. Do they know my secret? So what? I don't fucking care. _  
><em>

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
><em>

They can't help me change this. There is no god damned way this can be stopped. Not now. Not ever.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
><em>

I'm not a homicidal animal. I'm starting to believe this is the real me. I need help to stop this thinking.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>

I need help. I need to stop this. It may be too late, but I still need help to try and stop this.

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
><em>

Fuck. I need a cigarette and a drink. I can hear it in the back of my mind. Constantly hanging over me.

_This animal, this animal_

Bullshit. That's what this is. There's no escaping my desires. How can I get rid of myself? Fucking impossible.

_I can't escape myself  
><em>

My friends always ask me how I'm doing. I tell them I'm OK even though I'm NOT OK. Why worry them?

_So many times I've lied  
><em>

This shit is making me mad. I thought I was over the aggression. I guess not. Getting enraged.

_But there's still rage inside  
><em>

I can't do this on my own anymore. I need help with this nightmare. I need somebody to be here with me.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
><em>

The desires are getting stronger. I can't hold it off much longer. It's taking control of me. I feel it growing stronger.

_I can't control myself  
><em>

Do my friends see what's going on? I don't fucking know. They might. They might not.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
><em>

They can't help me. No one can. No one can change this hell of mine. No damned way.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
><em>

Still, I need someone to help me see that this isn't really who I am. It's not really me.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>

I gotta try and control this. I need help. I can't do it on my own. Fucking bullshit. A losing battle.

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

I can't do it alone anymore. I don't know who I really am anymore. Am I really this animal?

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>

Damn it all to hell. I can't take this anymore. I can't do it alone. I can't control it anymore.

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
><em>

I really do need someone right now. Someone to help me get through this. Fuck this nightmare.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
><em>

My control is slipping away. Soon this animal will be in control. Killing innocent lives.

_I can't control myself  
><em>

This can't be real. Am I asleep? Someone wake me up before it's too late. Before the nightmare wins.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
><em>

Things are getting worse. I'm losing weight and very hungry. Too afraid to leave house.

_I can't escape this hell  
><em>

I can feel it in my mind. Calling out to me. Telling me what I am. A constant reminder.

_This animal, this animal  
><em>

Fuck it all. I need another cigarette and drink. The voice is getting louder. Constantly reminding.

_This animal, this animal  
><em>

It won't leave me alone. I'm going insane. I want to die. Get it over with. The madness.

_This animal, this animal  
><em>

I can't take it anymore. The constant reminder. I already know what I am. Stop telling me.

_This animal  
><em>

Sonic came over. He knows. He tells me it's fine. He says he can help me. I tell him so what. I can't be helped.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
><em>

He says it can be stopped. He obviously doesn't know then. I can't be helped. No one can help me. It's too late.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
><em>

He says he believes in me. He wants to be there for me. Help me get through this. Ignorant asshole.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>

He comes over and hugs me. He really and truly believes he can stop this. Too bad for him. Heh heh...

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
><em>

I suddenly grab Sonic by his head and twist it to the left really hard. I'm not doing this. I would never hurt Sonic.

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>

I look down on Sonic's crumpled body. Fuck. I need to stop this. I just killed by best friend. I gotta do something.

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
><em>

There's only one thing to do. I jump off of the cliff I'm standing on with one final thought before the impact hits.

_This animal I have become_

**SPLAT!**

**END**


End file.
